Roses are red
by the-beginning-of-the-end
Summary: No matter what it said in the official job description, Jim held to the idea that his main job was to make sure that he never had to say goodbye to any of his crew. K/S


Absinth – Separation-

Their worlds were completely separate. Earth and Vulcan had more differences than similarities, and not only atmosphere wise. But they always say opposites attract.

-

Anemone – Forsaken –

There was one decision Jim hoped he'd never have to make in his life: between his ship and his Vulcan first officer.

-

Carnation – Fascination –

Jim was completely certain that his first officer was the most intelligent person on the ship, which was why whenever he heard the word of curiosity slip from the Vulcan's lips, he had do to a double take. How can there be so many things he doesn't already know?

-

Chrysanthemum – Truth –

A general poll amongst the Enterprise crew decided that Captain Kirk would be supported no matter what. Sure, he wasn't always the easiest person to live and work with, but his head wasn't full of stones. Mr. Spock was the only one who didn't agree to coddling the captain, and could be relied on to make sure Jim knew exactly what he'd done wrong.

-

Cyclamen - Goodbye –

No matter what it said in the official job description, Jim held to the idea that his main job was to make sure that he never had to say goodbye to any of his crew.

-

Daffodil – Unrequited love –

Neither ever mentioned it aloud, but both knew their feelings were mutual.

-

Daisy – Innocence –

Innocence was something neither of them knew. Jim grew up surrounded by his mother's foul-mouthed boyfriends and Spock had heard enough slurs to know his mother and himself were not always welcome. Still, Spock basked in the rays of Jim's natural smile and Jim's eyes lit up whenever his first officer sounded truly fascinated by something.

-

Eglantine – Poetry –

Sulu enjoyed reading. He'd spend his free time with an old-fashioned book in hand and immerse himself into other lives. There was one book however, he was tempted to toss into the far reaches of space. Having to spend time on the bridge with the captain and the first officer was bad enough, he didn't need some poet waxing on about it too.

-

Fern – Magic –

Jim would find that at times the stars would lose their magic. Bones would recognise the dull look on his friends face and threaten him with a hypo spray until Spock stepped in, which alone would bring that magic back.

-

Forget-me-not – Memories –

Jim knew that the old Spock had a head full of memories of another him. He'd sometimes sit down for a chat with the old man and leave wondering if he would ever get that look in his eyes when talking about someone.

-

Gardenia - I love you in secret –

Vulcan's weren't supposed to show emotion, so Spock would settle for watching Jim when he was certain he wouldn't notice.

-

Heather – Protection –

As first officer, it was Spock's job to protect the captain. Bones knew this wasn't exactly true, but didn't tell Jim otherwise. He actually enjoyed having time when he wasn't having to save his friend from bleeding out.

-

Holly – Foresight –

If he had known that he'd have to suffer through Jim's complaining, Bones wonders if he shouldn't have just left him grounded in the beginning. At least then the animosity between his friend and the Vulcan would've stayed as it was, not turn into some sort of twisted attraction.

-

Iris – Faith –

Jim Kirk was never particularly religious. But he prayed to every damn god he knew that Spock wouldn't throw him across the room when he admitted how he was feeling.

-

Lily – Virginity –

No matter what Jim said, there was one thing that Spock wasn't quite ready to give up.

-

Lotus – Mystery –

Uhura was first attracted to him because of his mysterious air. Jim stayed attracted to him because to him, unlike to everyone else, the minute movements of Spock's face weren't a mystery.

-

Narcissus – Egotism –

Jim has a huge ego. But Spock never wonders whether or not it's bigger than his heart.

-

Orchid – Beauty –

Jim doesn't discriminate on looks. Actually, he feels kind of hurt when he discovers his crewmates think he's that shallow.

-

Peony – Healing –

Bones decides to take it upon himself to keep their captain healthy; he is the doctor after all. Hypo spray after hypo spray and still only Spock's lips pressed to his temple can save the captain's mental health.

-

Petunia - Anger/Resentment –

When Jim and Spock really go at it, the rest of the crew is a little afraid to get in between them. They don't want their captain torn apart, but nor do they want to face down their half Vulcan first officer.

-

Poppy - Eternal sleep –

They had both entertained thoughts of eternal sleep – Jim more so – but both knew that to do so would be cowardly, and leaving the other by himself would be beyond cruel.

-

Primrose - I cannot live without you –

Jim wishes it were true, but he knows deep down that if it came down to it, they could both pick up the pieces and get on with life.

-

Snapdragon – Deception –

He thought it was some freaky Vulcan mind trick, until he managed to convince himself that, yes, those fingers intertwined with mine are real.

-

Snowdrop – Hope –

When he was at his worst, Jim's smile and breathy hello filled him with so much hope.

-

Sunflower – Devotion –

Everyone knew nothing could get between Jim Kirk and his precious star ship. Often Spock would question whether he would show that much devotion to his personal life.

-  
Rose, Red - Love/Desire/Respect/Courage –

James T Kirk was by no doubt a brave man. Even so, he'd find himself afraid to try and pin point the exact moments when respect turned into desire and then into love.

-

Rose, White - Charm/Silence/Reverence –

Their chess games had their own unique charm.

-

Tiger Lily – Pride –

Jim was afraid his pride would tear them apart. His fears were dismissed when Spock said his pride was one of the things he found attractive in the first place.

-

Violet – Modesty –

James T Kirk was by no one's standards, modest. Everyone knew when he passed the Kobayashi Maru, everyone knew when he was announced captain, and everyone knew when Spock had kissed him.

-

Xeranthemum – Eternity –

There were smiles and tears and laughs and hugs and kisses and regrets. Jim knew that at least he would remember those things for all eternity.


End file.
